Daddy Brendan
by chrolli4life
Summary: sorry its a re-post i realize it wasn't that long so i made it a little bit longer. Leah is Brendan's adopted daughter and Brendan is looking for her parents to get her family health records and he only finds Steven which is Leah's biological father. Will the sparks fly when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

Brendan was sitting down on the couch in his flat holding a two year old in his arms thinking about all the events that have happened recently and how happy he was. He was the most happiest that he finally had someone special in his life even if it was a baby girl but he had doubts about her health and had often called up the adoption agency to find out about her parents health records just to see what kind of problems they have had.

Even though he was happy with the way things were going in his life he still wondered if there was someone special for him; his soul mate someone who would be there for him and his precious adopted daughter Leah who he loved with all his heart.

Brendan's idea of a partner changed once he decided he wanted children and changed again when he was comfortable in his own skin and then it changed once again once he had Leah and excepted himself. In his mind was looking for someone who loves kids who would want more and he must be sweet, kind, and great with kids no matter the issue with them being disabled or sickness that they may be understanding and hard working.

Brendan wasn't sweet, kind, or understanding but with the right person with those qualities it would hopefully make him those as well.

After everything that he had been through with his da, the abuse he went through and finally opening up to his beloved sister about the abuse and how everything was out in the open and how his sister; Cheryl stuck by him and told their father off for his disgusting behavior. Brendan felt free like he didn't have to look over his shoulder and worry or go to bed and wonder if he would wake up in sweats from another horrifying nightmare. Now he had a child and was ready for a relationship that he was ready to except the fact that he loved his gender and that it was ok by the people around him.

Brendan looked down at the sleeping angel in his lap and brushed her platinum blonde hair away from her pink cheeks and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Daddy loves you" in her ear.

Brendan stood up with Leah in his arms and carried her to her bedroom which was girly. He laughed to himself softly, as he looked around the room . When he decided to adopt a child, he never once thought that he would end up with a baby girl and a pink and white room with lace curtains and a cute little stuffed bunny that his daughter adored and slept with every night in her pink crib.

Brendan placed Leah in her crib with the look of awe as he stared down at his sleeping daughter who has soft silky hair and her pink rosy cheeks like a baby angel. Brendan looked at the way Leah curled herself around the stuffed bunny that Cheryl had bought her for her second birthday. She just adored that thing to bits. He watched his daughter drift back to sleep as she held on to one of his fingers in her small little fist. He gently took his finger from her fist without waking her up and sat by her bed side just rocking in the rocking chair thinking how lucky his life became since gaining a daughter despite his past and his father putting him down saying he will never have nothing and as he looked down at his little one he smiled a real smile before falling asleep on the chair.

Hours later he woke up due to the phone ringing he blinked his eyes a few times remembering where he was and he got up from the chair and kissed his daughter on the forehead and walked out of the room.

When he walked into the living room he grabbed his phone and answered it right before he missed the call.

"Hello is this the Hollyoak's adoption agency?" asked Brendan on the phone.

"Yes, is this Mr. Brady?"

"Yes this is he"

"We have good news to inform you with today sir, we have found what you been asking for"


	2. Chapter 2

When Brendan had heard that the agency had located Leah's biological father he was pleased with the information given but had wondered about the mother but the woman who he had been talking to said that Steven Hay; the biological father had lost contact with her a year before but could find a way to get her health records from her parents.

Brendan had asked the woman if there was a chance that he could meet the father and she said that she would let Steven know of his request for a meeting.

Brendan went to bee earlier than usual that night wondering why he felt the need to meet with Steven Hay, curiosity never hurt anyone except maybe a cat.

He woke up early due to his phone ringing, he put the lamp on that was on the side of the bed and then he reached for his phone, he answered the phone in a hurry once he saw that it was the agency calling him back.

"Hello, good morning Brendan Brady here"

"Good morning sir, I just got off the phone with Steven Hay, he said he would like a meeting with you, but first he would like to give you a call sometime this evening if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, yes that's alright by me"

Later on that evening

As Brendan was sitting in his office at chez chez, since Cheryl was watching little Leah, his mobile phone began to ring, he took out his phone from his pants pocket and looked at the number in which he had never seen before, he answered it right away hoping it was Steven Hay.

"Hello, Brendan Brady here"

"Hello Mr. Brady this is Steven, Steven Hay."

Brendan couldn't believe how young Steven Hay sounded on the phone. Was that why Leah was put up for adoption because of how young her parents were at the time. He was very curious.

"Mr. Brady sir" said Steven

"Yes sorry, just took me by surprise how young you sound"

"Yes sir, I get that a lot"

"Enough with the sir business call me Brendan"

"Yes sir, I mean Brendan. Thank you for willing to speak with me"

"Not like I had a choose"

Steven was quiet for a few seconds.

"Oh" said Steven in shock

"Well I just wanted to thank you for taking great care of me daughter"

"She's no longer your daughter, you gave that right up when you placed her for adoption" screamed Brendan

'What is wrong with me I keep putting my foot in my mouth today' thought Brendan shaking his head.

"Sorry I didn't mean that" said Brendan calmly

"Not like I had a choose in the matter" then Steven hung up the phone.

'Damn what was that? Did I just make him cry'

"Shit" screamed Brendan

Steven Hay was in his new deli, Hiya Deli, it was bright and friendly and always with a cheery proposition with loads of smiles to be seen. He owned it with his ex-Doug Carter. He hung up the phone on Brendan and cried. He leaned over the counter with his arms and placed his head on his arms.

He lifted his head up and cleaned off the top of the counter due to his tears and left over crumbs that has fallen on to the counter while lifting up the plants he hand placed there earlier in the day.

He slowly walked to the door and flipped over the open sign so that it read closed and then he locked the door with a key.

He sat down on a metal chair and placed his fingers through his hair ignoring the ringing of his phone.

He closed his eyes and thought about the past 2 years of his life with his girlfriend Amy and his mom and step dad. How badly they treated both Amy and him and how happy he was to have a child his own flesh and blood. But when the day finally came Amy couldn't deal with his family at first she didn't even want to bring the child to full birth but that destroyed Steven deeply. So when she had the baby she said she didn't want any part of the child's life, he secretly wanted to run away with the child he had at first but he decided it was too hard on him a single parent so he put her up for adoption lying to Amy that the child had died. After a while they had another child Lucas and again Amy didn't want the child she only did it to make him happy. Amy decided that she didn't want to be with him anymore that he was nothing and his family was nothing.

This time he wasn't going to put his child up for adoption this time he would stand tall and be the father he always wished he could have been with Leah. This time he moved out of Hollyoaks away from Chester and his family and while he moved away he met Doug, they became best friends and partners in life. Doug helped raise Lucas as if he was his own. He went to culinary school, to make something of himself something that he could finally be proud of.

After a while Doug became jealous over him being a great father and a hard working father once he decided to move back to Chester. It was his idea to open the deli and Doug wanted to help even though they weren't a couple anymore and he was grateful for it.

Steven recently found out that the one who adopted Leah wanted his information, which was fine by him anything for them to know the history of the family to make sure that Leah is well. He grew curious of the man once he said that he wanted to meet in person and Steven wanted to talk to the man on the phone first, he should have just leave it at a stupid phone call, he's rude and violent, Steven was hoping that he was better with children than he was with adults.

Steven got out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door he looked up and it was Doug outside. Steven got up dried his eyes and opened the door.

"What's going on?" asked Doug

"The guy who's raising my daughter is a real prick"

Doug sat down on a chair and Steven sat next to him

"What happened?"

"I called him and right off the bat treated me like shit like he's so much better than me since he is the one raising Leah like he's looking down on me saying what the fuck is wrong with you" a tear fell down his cheek.

"You are a great father, it wasn't your fault what Amy did, how your family treated the both of you. I wish I had known you back then. I'm sorry about my stupid jealousy over Lucas but so happy that we're still friends" said Doug.

Doug got up and walked over to Steven and Steven stood up and Doug hugged him.

"You still willing to meet him?"

"It's not like I have a choose"

Brendan felt awful the rest of the day after what he did to Steven he called him back several times and now with Leah in his arms he felt worse than guilty but he couldn't find the right word for it.

Brendan felt so bad about what he did he told Cheryl about it and she hit him lightly on his shoulder and he couldn't blame her for doing it not one bit.

He paced back and forth in his living room and couldn't take the silence of the room so he sat down on the couch and called up the agency, to make arrangements for a meeting with Steven.

The day that Steven had to meet with Brendan made him so nervous he didn't know what to do, he was pacing back and forth and sweating in his small flat that he shared with Doug and Lucas, since it would be the first time talking to Brendan since he hung on him and the first time talking to him in person. He felt sick to his stomach. He took deep breaths and sat down next to his son who was sleeping on the couch. Steven rubbed the back of his son's back and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy will be back later love you Lucas"

"Don't worry I'll take care of him while you're out"

"Thanks Doug"

Doug smiled at Steven and Steven got up from the couch put on his coat and walked out of the flat.

Brendan walked into the agency and felt really nervous about meeting Steven for the first time. When he walked into the office once his name was called he noticed a young good looking man.

'This can't be Steven' thought Brendan

Steven got up from his seat and Brendan saw how beautiful a man he was skinny features, flawless skin, bright blue eyes a lighter shade of his own, mouthwatering lips.

Brendan thought he should pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Brendan Brady? I'm Steven…Steven Hay"


	3. Chapter 3

Steven sat in a chair in the office since he arrived at the agency earlier than his set meeting with Brendan which gave him time to think, to clear his mind, and relax. Thinking about the events that took place the evening a few days ago while on the phone with Brendan, in a way he felt bad for not answering any of his calls even though clearly he was hurt for his actions he could tell by his pleading voice desperate for him to call back, for him to truly apologize for his rude and crude nature and telling him how much he adored and loved his daughter with all his heart. That he still wanted to meet with him, that he was curious about him in some way.

Steven had his head down while sitting down near a desk while he heard footsteps coming in the room. He looked up and saw a tall fit man full moustache someone much older than himself. He looked nervous and sad. I didn't really want to approach him first but my feet did the getting up and walking towards him all by themselves.

I reached out my hand and said, "Brendan Brady, I'm Steven... Steven Hay"

He took my hand and shook it.

He looked shocked that I was Steven Hay, well to be honest I was a bit shocked that it was him too.

"Nice to finally meet you" said Brendan.

The agent that was taking their case approached them.

"Hi, I'm Ann Minniver, but everyone calls me Mitzeee with three e's." laughed a young woman with thick long light brown hair.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Steven Hay, most people call me Ste"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all as well. Shall we sit down?"

Brendan was too nervous to say much. He was afraid to have another crazy outburst, say the wrong thing and lose Leah forever, the only thing that was right with his crazy world.

Steven and Brendan sat next to each other while Mitzeee sat at her desk.

"Thanks for arranging this, I've been seeking out the family history for a while now" said Brendan.

"I just returned to Cheshire, a few months ago."

"Do you have the information we asked of you?" asked Mitzeee

"Yes of course" said Steven taking out three files and placing them on the desk

"It took me some time to get Amy's her parents needed to call all her Drs. and the hospitals to get her files."

"What's the third file of?" asked Mitzeee

"Oh that, it's my son's file, just in case you needed that as well"

Brendan turned in his seat and faced Steven.

"You have a son?" asked Brendan in shock

"Yes he'll be 1 in March"

"Who's taking care of him at the moment?" asked Mitzeee curiously

"Oh, my ex; he's wonderful with Lucas" said Steven happily

'He's gay now' was the only thing Brendan had in his head.

Mitzeee took out the file of Amy's

Mitzeee kept shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Brendan

"Depression, lots of hospital stays for suicidal attempts, checked into an

Abortion clinic,"

"I stopped her for going through with it, otherwise Leah wouldn't be here now. Leah was my everything,"

"Why did u give her up?" asked Brendan.

"We'll it's a long story, I was in a trouble home life with Amy and me parents and Amy didn't want the baby and always saying hurtful things and when Leah was born I took her away but I was young, no education no money so I put her up for adoption which was the hardest thing I had to do, I didn't have anywhere to go to so I went back to Amy and my parents and everything was fine we had Lucas and again she didn't want the baby so I left Cheshire with my son and made a life of myself and for my child, I met Doug; my ex came close real fast he helped me raise Lucas so I could go to culinary school. We came here here simply because I missed it and I wanted to open up me own deli."

Brendan just nodded to stunned for words.

Mitzeee looked at Steven's file which was very long.

"Oh my" said Mitzeee in shock.

"I know it's awful" said Steven a tear escaping his eye.

Brendan gave him a napkin.

"Thanks" said Steven with a shaky voice.

"All this and your still alive" said Mitzeee shocked

"I might look weak but I'm strong"

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Brendan worried tone of voice

"I used to be physically abused by my step da; Terry, I was in a coma once because of it, other than that broken ribs, broken legs, broken arms, thelist goes on"

"I'm so sorry"

"How old are you?" asked Mitzeee to Steven

"That's the question on everyone's mind" said Steven cheering up a bit

"I'm 21" said Steven

'He's so young and beautiful' thought Brendan

"How old are you?" asked Mitzeee

"I'm 32" said Brendan

"How come you wanted to adopt?" asked Steven

"Well I had two son's but there mother took them from me when she moved away after she found out I was gay, I wanted more children, I love children. Also I had an awful childhood and I wanted to make someone else's childhood the best it could possibly be"

"Sorry about your children, I find it sweet that you want to help those children have good lives" said Steven

'Thank you for being Leah's daddy Brendan' thought Steven with a smile.

After the meeting Brendan didn't want to leave Stevens side, it's as if he wanted more time with this young, strong, smart man, who Leah looked so much alike, it broke his heart just looking at him.

"Steven, if you're not busy, care to have a coffee with me?" asked Brendan sweetly

"I would but can't, I have to be home for Lucas"

"Yes of course."

Brendan was walking away from him to leave.

"Hey Brendan if you have some time later come to me deli, for a coffee or whatever"

Brendan turned around and walked back to Steven and Steven handed him a business card.

"Thanks see you later"

Steven nodded.

Later on after putting Leah in her crib for a nap Brendan called Cheryl up and asked her to watch over Leah for a little bit that he had a coffee date. She was thrilled for Brendan that he was going out even if it was just coffee.

Brendan made his way to the Hiya deli and instead of Steven in a suit, he was in a pale blue shirt and apron with khaki pants that seemed to make him more slim and more beautiful. He was smiling at the customers and Brendan took a deep breath in seeing that smile for the first time made him feel things he longed forgot. Brendan walked inside the deli and Steven looked up at him.

"You came" said Steven smiling.

"Yeah, I just had to put Leah to bed and ask my sister to help watch her."

"That's great" said Steven

A good looking man came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Doug, I want you to meet someone."

'So that's Doug' thought Brendan jealous.

"This here is Brendan Brady he's raising Leah"

"What is he doing here?" asked Doug loud enough to Brendan could hear.

"Don't be like that Doug"

"Like what?"

"You tell me"

"After all he had said to you on the phone"

"Listen I'll leave if you want me to" said Brendan a little on the hurt side

"No it's fine"

Doug walked into the kitchen

"It's true I shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry I told him."

"No it's me who needs to be sorry I shouldn't have said those things to you.

Sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own" said Brendan with a smile.

'What a nice mouth it is' thought Steven which shocked him.

"So what can I get for you" asked Steven

"Surprise me" said Brendan

"Will do" said Steven with that heartwarming erection going smile

Steven turned around and Brendan couldn't help but stare at his arse in those pants.

Doug walked over to Steven and whispered in his ear "Hey, he keeps starring at your ass"

"Are you jealous Doug?" asked Steven teasingly

"No but-"

"No but nothing, let him stare, it's been a long time being wanted feels nice"

Doug opened his mouth but didn't say anything he closed his mouth and walked away.

Steven turned a back around.

"Sorry took so long, Doug is being an arse."

"It's ok"

"I gave you a double espresso"

"That's my favorite" said Brendan

"You look like an espresso kind of person"

"What's that?" asked Brendan teasingly.

"Dark and mysterious"

"Yeah that's me, let me guess, you're a plan coffee person very light and full of sugar"

"How did you guess?"

"Well you're a very sweet person"

"Thanks" said Steven blushing.

"So what do I owe?"

"It's on the house but next time you pay"

'There's going to be a next time' thought Brendan happily


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for great comments on this story this story idea has been on my mind for some time now, so glad you all enjoy it.**

Later on that night Steven was cleaning up the deli with Doug; which didn't seem happy and it had started the minute he lead eyes on Brendan. He hardly said anything to Steven the rest of the night since Brendan had left.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Steven as he finished cleaning up for the night.

"Nothing, what is wrong with you?" asked Doug with an attitude

"What's wrong with me being nice to the man raising my daughter?"

"And all that shit he said to you on the phone"

"He apologized, so what I'm not supposed to forgive him."

"Why are you leading him on?"

"What's wrong with it, seems like a decent guy, who has had some some shitty things happen to him"

"You like him" Doug said and not as a question

"And what if I do, we aren't together so stop your stupid jealousy shit Doug and grow up."

Doug left the deli without saying anything.

Steven walked into his and Doug's flat and he heard Lucas crying in his bedroom. Even though Steven was extremely tired and needed a long shower he ran into his son's bedroom and checked on him in his crib.

"Hey buddy why the tears huh?" asked Steven sweetly to his son as he picked him up from the crib he walked over to a chair and sat down with Lucas in his arms. Steven was rocking back and forth and clearing away Lucas' tears with one finger.

"No tears, daddy is here now."

Steven kissed Lucas on the forehead.

Steven looked up when he heard the door open. Doug was by the open door.

"Is he alright?" asked Doug concern in his voice

"He's perfect" said Steven as he stood up and placed Lucas back in his club.

"Listen Doug, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I had no right to"

"I'm sorry too, I just don't want to see you get hurt, then I'll have to help you pick up the piece of your broken heart."

"Don't worry so much" Steven walked over to Doug and hugged him.

Steven walked out of the room and took a quick shower.

The following day was a Sunday which meant a fun play date with Leah, Brendan adored those times with Leah when they would explore different places around the neighborhood, where Brendan would let Leah touch anything that would help in her learning developing stages in her life. They would go to the pond and feed the ducks, they would go to the nearby garden and smell the different types of plants and flowers and they would go to the local art museum just so Brendan can show Leah the wonderful paintings of the greatest painters around; Frida Kahlo, Picasso, and his favorite that reminded him of a psychedelic haze Andy Warhol. When they were done doing something fun they would have lunch together out doors in the park. This day started out like any other fun Sunday with his daughter but as they were in the park Brendan noticed Steven with his son Lucas in a stroller. It wasn't hard to tell that Leah and Lucas were indeed brother and sister both with the same light sun kissed blonde hair that he loved so much on Leah. Brendan walked over to Steven while holding on to Leah's hand.

"Steven, nice to see you here"

"Oh hi Brendan, nice running into you as well."

"This here is your daughter Leah" said Brendan picking her up.

"Say hi Leah" said Brendan softly

"Hi" said Leah in a soft shy voice

"Oh she got so big," said Steven on the verge of tears

Brendan placed Leah down and he leaned down eye level with Lucas.

"This must be Lucas?" asked Brendan

"Yes, I can't believe how much they look alike" said Steven with a smile

"Same blonde hair" said Brendan with a smile

"They get that from Amy"

"Do you come here often?" asked Brendan

"Not a much as I would like"

"That's a shame, we come here every Sunday just to have some alone time together for lunch."

"Sounds like fun, you're a great father"

"Thank you"

"Would you like to join us?" asked Brendan

"Are you sure about that?"

"Sure am, that way the two can get to know each other and we can too"

"That's very kind of you"

They went over to a huge tree and sat under it; Brendan had an extra sandwich and offered it to Steven which he gladly accepted. The children sat next to each other and both Steven and Brendan couldn't seem to keep their eyes off Leah and Lucas.

Once they were all finished eating they stayed under the tree for a little longer. Brendan leaned against the tree and was thinking of something to say to start a conversation with Steven.

"Doug is kinda hot" said Brendan out of e blue

Steven laughed

"He might be that, but his jealous nature is ugly"

"Is that what broke you apart"

"Yeah it is, are you in a relationship?"

Brendan laughed.

"Sorry you don't have to answer that, it's none of my business"

"No its ok, the answer is no, I don't even know when the last time I was in one"

Steven nodded his head.

"As you can tell I'm kinda a prick, I need to stop treating people like shit, and I am truly sorry for hurting you when we talked on the phone. Didn't mean to make you cry"

"You're not so bad, I totally understand what you did what you did. You're afraid that I might want to take Leah from you but to be honest the thought never crossed my mind you're a good person Brendan with lots of love for another person, I could tell when you were desperate for mine and Amy's records and now your eyes show me the way you look at her just how much you love her.

"Thanks Steven that means so much to me"

"It's getting late I should go, I have to bring Lucas to the babysitter and help Doug with the deli."

Steven got up from the grass and put his son in the stroller.

"Leah and I always do something fun together on Sunday so if you and little Lucas here want to join us your welcomed to anytime."

"That's very kind of you Brendan"

"I hope that was a way I telling me yes"

"Yes I'd like to join you both, well I have to run, ,talk to you later bye"

"Bye"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm enjoying writing this so much I just keep wanting to write this none stop. Here's just a little break in the story away from Stedan I just thought of this on the spot, I hope you enjoy it.**

Steven was just having a nice Sunday stroll with his son which he hadn't done in a long time but Doug had told him to take the morning off and have time with his son, he never in a million years thought that today was going to be the day when he ran into Brendan and his daughter, he felt tears wanting to escape his eyes when Brendan introduce him to Leah, she had grown into a beautiful young lady, she looked just like her mom. Brendan was too cute with his son which made him smile the rest of the way to the deli once he took Lucas to the babysitter.

Doug was working hard making sandwiches when Steven walked in. Doug wasn't even fazed by the fact that he had walked in.

"Thanks Doug, Lucas and I had a great time this morning"

Doug looked up and saw that Steven had a smile bigger than he had ever seen.

"What did you boys do?" asked Doug happily

"We went to the petting zoo. We fed some pigs and learned how to milk a cow"

"Fun" said Doug

"On the way home got stopped by Brendan who was with Leah they were getting ready to have a picnic in the park and he asked us to join them."

"Oh"

"Oh Doug, she is so beautiful, it breaks my heart. Brendan is so good to her. I'm so lucky that Brendan's her dad now"

"You will always be her father Ste no matter what"

"Oh I know that Doug but even if I never met the man, just so pleased she has him."

Doug just nodded his head.

Steven went into the kitchen and grabbed an apron from the hooks above the door and walked back into the main part of the deli, while tying the strings of the apron around his hips.

"What else happened?" asked Doug curiously

"He asked us to join them next Sunday"

"He asked you on a date?" asked Doug shocked

"No silly, just a friendly thing, nothing wrong with being friends, and besides he's too old."

"Maybe so, but he's good looking and from the way he was checking you out, it seems that he likes you a lot"

Steven just smiled and went to help out a customer.

Brendan gave Leah a warm bubble bath and thoughts of Steven kept creeping up in his mind.

'Stop it Brendan man, he is out of your league.'

Brendan let out the bubbles and washed the bubbles off of Leah and wrapped her up in a cute yellow towel with a white duck on it.

Leah laughed.

"You silly girl" laughed Brendan

Brendan placed Leah in her crib and again another thought of Steven crossed his mind. Steven was putting Leah in the crib while Brendan was holding him in his arms and watching him with her.

Brendan shook his head.

'Stop it old man, he would never want you' thought Brendan.

He walked away from the crib and put on a star shaped night light and shut off the main light in the room he walked out of her room and closed the door half way.

Brendan had never felt so tired in a very long time if ever he decided to relax on the couch and suddenly fell asleep.

Dreams escaped his mind of a family, not just any family, of Steven and Lucas as his added family and a dog with a garden in the back and a pool. Brendan never thought as the domestic settling down type, but why did Steven possess everything he had ever wanted in a partner as someone to have more children with. He was good looking more than any man he had ever seen in his lif. He was sweet, kind, understanding to a fault and hardworking even if he did work with his ex.

"Shit" screamed out Brendan when he woke up.

He sat up straight and looked around for his phone. He found his phone in his long leather coat and called up someone.

"Hey Lindsey, sorry to call so late but I was wondering if you could watch Leah for me for a few hours tonight, I just need to do some business at the club."

"Sure Brendan I love that little girl of yours"

"Thanks when do you think you'll be able to get here?"

"20 minutes"

"That's perfect"

Brendan got dressed in a light grey suit and opened the door for Lindsey.

"Thanks for coming over, I should be going now."

"See you later Bren."

Brendan went to chez chez and locked himself in his office and didn't work on anything. He heard knocking at the door. He told up and opened the door, it was his sister.

"What you doing here?" asked Cheryl shocked to see him

"I can't be home right now; Lindsey is watching Leah for me."

"Is something wrong?" asked Cheryl once she walked into the office and sat down onto the leather black couch in front of the desk.

"Oh everything is grand" said Brendan sarcastically

"Ah oh, what happened now?"

"Oh just the fact that I met Leah's biological father, and it seems I may have fallen for him."

"The one who you talked to on the phone?"

Brendan nodded

"The one you made cry?"

Brendan nodded

"That's the one"

"Oh" said Cheryl not knowing what else to say

Brendan just nodded once more and put his head down.

"Every time I look and Leah, I feel like I'm looking and Steven. They don't look alike but I think about him when I look at his daughter. I'm in the house alone while Leah is asleep in her crib and I'm thinking about him. I thought we could be friends because of the bond we have with Leah but I don't know he's everything I ever dreamed of" Brendan said while sitting next to Cheryl.

Cheryl just hugged her brother tight, no words needed at that moment.

Cheryl let go of Brendan and looked him in the eyes.

"What's wrong with the way you feel?"

"He's too good for me, he's too young, too sweet, too kind, just too much of everything"

"Hey, no one is too good for my brother no matter what, you are a much stronger, braver, and opened. It's time you had someone special in your life."

"I love you Chez" said Brendan sweetly

"Love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been noticing a lot of mistakes in the other chapters either misspelled words or wrong words. I'll clean up the mistakes when I'm writers blocked but for now I have written two chapters today. If you would like me to update this story with chapter 7 as well tonight I will.**

The next couple of days were crazy with helping run Chez Chez and taking care of Leah he had no time for himself but he guessed he ended anytime alone when he decided to adopt. He didn't even have time to think about Steven or time to call him or to visit the deli that he and Doug worked at together. He was just excited that Sunday was coming up shortly which thankfully he needed the time with Leah and hopefully with Steven and Lucas. The week went by so slow with the parties going on in Chez Chez and all the paper work needed to be filled out and then Leah was starting to have a hard time sleeping and night and kept Brendan awoke by her crying.

He hoped that he would have the time to call up Steven; he didn't even know what he liked to do on the weekend with his son. Even though people coming and going and stuck at work all hours of the night with Lindsey babysitting for him he felt bored, didn't know what that was all about did it mean that he wished that he was somewhere other than at the club, damn right that's what it meant, he would have rather been home rocking his daughter in his arms in the rocking chair, making plans to see Steven while on the phone with him and if that occurred it would be the first time since Brendan made him cry that they would be on the phone with each other, Brendan also wished that he was able to go to Hiya deli, for one of Steven's dark rich espresso's that he had the first and only time he was at the deli.

He called out to his sister that he needed a break from his hectic week while at the club on Saturday evening, he left Chez Chez and walked to Hiya deli, which was pretty far from where he worked.

He looked in from the window wondering what Steven was doing, calming himself for one of those smiles of his, those that make lines around his eyes they are so big and his eyes sparkling so happy to see someone. He wished he was more like that to smile a real smile so deep that all the lines appeared on his face. He wasn't even sure if he smiled like that for Leah.

He took a deep breath and walked into the deli,

Steven heard the ding of the bells go off and looked up to check who walked into the deli he was extremely surprised that it turned out to be Brendan.

"Hiya, what a surprise to see you, I thought you were going to call me."

"Well I decided to stop by and have one of your special espressos"

"You're paying remember" said Steven pointing at Brendan.

"Of course Steven" Brendan said with a smile.

"How's work been?" asked Brendan out of the blue.

"It's hard, I wish there was something closer to home, it takes me a long time to get home to Lucas"

"There's a store for rent next door to the club I work at, Chez Chez, maybe you could look into it."

"Chez Chez?" questioned Steven

"Yeah my sister owns the place; Cheryl Brady"

Steven was lost in thought for a second, 'no it couldn't be' thought Steven confused.

"Are you ok?"

"You said Cheryl Brady is your sister, it can't be the same big blond haired

Cheryl?"

"The one and only"

"This is too weird, I worked with her for a short time at The Loft cleaning up right before I left town. She told me that she wanted to own it one day."

"Well she got into some money and the old boss sold it to her before he moved

out of town."

Steven just shook his head.

"Here's your espresso" said Steven sweetly while handing Brendan the cup.

Brendan took the cup and their fingers slightly touched he moved his hand away as if Steven's were fire.

"Oh, how's Lucas?" asked Brendan before taking a sip of his favorite drink.

"Very well thank you. How's Leah?" said Steven, his voice cracking as he said her name.

"Starting her terrible two's. I can tell, you miss her very much"

Steven just nodded his head.

"I loved her so much, I still do, she was my everything, even though I had her for a month."

"If you want whenever you and Lucas have some free time come and visit us"

"If it wouldn't be weird?"

"No weirdness, promise. Leah and I had a great time on Sunday thanks for joining us."

"No thank you. About tomorrow what did you have in mind?"

"First thing Leah and I do is feed the ducks in the pond, then we usually just walk around and decide what to do on the spot."

"Fun, I usually don't have time off on Sundays, but Doug sees how hard I work and how much I miss spending time with Lucas that now he's willing to open the deli for me and let me have some fun time with my son."

"There's this art exhibit where children can finger paint and they will be on display at the gallery the event is being held, I wanted to check that out. After that picnic under the same tree."

'Our tree' thought Brendan

"That sounds great" said Steven a little too excited.

"Good"

Brendan finished his drink that had turned lukewarm and paid for it.

"Better go, my break is over" said Brendan not wanting to go.

"Give me a text later; I'll be too busy to answer if you call."

"Sure, see you tomorrow" with that said Brendan walked out the door.

Steven turned around as Brendan was leaving and was checking him out.

'What was that' thought Steven

Later on that night as Steven was cleaning up he heard his phone go off and smiled thinking it was Brendan texting him. Steven knew he was busy cleaning and in a rush to go home to put Lucas to bed but he took a break to see what Brendan had to say.

Steven sat down and took his phone out of his pocket.

BRENDAN: just wanted to let you know that Leah and I will be by the pond tomorrow at 9. I hope you and Lucas can make it. If you can't then we will be at the children's art museum at 11.

Steven text back.

STEVEN: we'll be there at 9 I will prepare us all lunch, I hope that's ok?

BRENDAN: sounds good, thank you.

STEVEN: see you soon

BRENDAN: can't wait

'Can't wait, did I really just text that' thought Brendan as he was in his office.

'Well yeah I can't wait to see him and Lucas again.'

There was a knocking at the door.

"Brendan can I come in?" asked Cheryl

Brendan unlocked the door and Cheryl walked in.

"Chez, why didn't you tell me that you knew Steven?"

"Steven who?" asked Cheryl as she sat down on the couch.

"Steven Hay"

"Ste?"

Brendan nodded his head.

"Wait a minute, Ste is back in town."

Brendan nodded his head.

"Wait Ste is the Steven who you made cry?"

"Yes, now can you just get to the point"

"Wait a second here, Leah is Ste's child"

"Yes, yes, yes. How come you didn't know Chez huh?"

"Well I wasn't close to Amy but I knew that she was pregnant but Ste told me that they lost a child."

Brendan put his head down.

"And this is the Steven you like?"

"Yeah" said Brendan muffled

Cheryl rubbed Brendan's back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Steven woke up early and made fresh baby food in a blender for Lucas for lunch; carrots and peas, for Leah he made bit size grape jelly sandwiches and for him and Brendan he made chicken salad sandwiches and fruit salad. He brought some baby chocolate chip cookies for Leah and Lucas to share.

By the time he was done he realized the time on the wall clock and he was running late getting Lucas ready for their play date together

Leah was in her stroller throwing breadcrumbs in the pond for the ducks.

Steven and Lucas hadn't arrived yet and Brendan kept looking around for them.

Brendan saw Steven hurrying over to them, with him wheeling Lucas and a bag in the basket part of the stroller.

"Sorry we're late" said Steven out of breath.

"No worries"

Brendan handed Steven a small bag of breadcrumbs and Steven gladly accepted it.

Steven bent down to Lucas' level and Brendan couldn't help but stare.

"Lucas want to feed the ducks?" asked Steven in a sweet voice.

Lucas smiled.

Steven held open Lucas' small fist and placed breadcrumbs in them and then help him throw some to the ducks. Brendan couldn't help by watch everything the younger man did he was in awe.

"Leah and I are finished with our stash. You boys ready?"

"All set"

They all walked around for a bit killing some time, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Once they arrived at the museum they paid for the exhibit and the smocks they had to wear over their clothing to not get dirty.

The younger children from less than a year to 3 years of age painted on the floor on white paper. Steven and Brendan sat down Indian style and helped their children paint.

"This is fun, thanks for inviting us" said Steven sweetly with his fingers covered in blue paint

"Thanks for accepting"

When they were all done with painting Steven and Brendan cleaned their fingers and then cleaned their children's fingers. They placed their children into their strollers and then they took their paintings and placed them on a table to dry.

"When the art is fully dry, then I or someone else will post them around the gallery" said a tall man with a name tag which read Riley Costello.

Steven and Brendan waited with their children at the museum for 20 extra minutes until the paintings were dry then they helped their children pick a spot for their art work. They decided it would be more fitting if their paintings were hung up side by side.

By the time they left the gallery two hours had passed by.

"Are you hungry yet?" asked Brendan as they walked out of the museum

"Getting there, why what did you have in mind?" asked Steven sweetly

"No nothing, just was asking" said Brendan a little flustered

They walked back to the back they had lunch together the previous week and found their tree.

"It's kind of funny but I thought about this tree being our tree" said Steven blushing

"I had the same thought" said Brendan

They took their children out of the strollers and sat the children next to each other.

"What did you make for lunch?" asked Brendan as he watched Steven take a bag from under the stroller.

"For the adults, I made chicken salad sandwiches and fruit salad for Leah I made mini jam sandwiches and for Lucas some freshly purred carrots and peas and brought some Gerber chocolate chip cookies for the two of them to share. I have ice water in the thermos."

"Sounds yummy, you really didn't need to make us something."

"Yes I did, just remember next time it's on you?"

"Will there be a next time?" asked Brendan flirtatious

"Of course" said Steven smiling.

"Good"

Steven handed a container to Brendan that had mini sandwiches and a foil wrapped chicken sandwich.

"Thank you Steven now Leah say thank you," said Brendan to Leah

"Tank" said Leah with a smile

"You're welcome" said Steven smiling

Steven took his and Lucas' lunch out and poured some water into two plastic cups. He handed one to Brendan.

Brendan handed Leah a Sippy Cup with milk in it and Steven gave his son a bottle with milk in it.

They finished with little talking just enjoying themselves with each other and their children.

"Do you have to go soon?" asked Brendan not wanting the day to be over.

"Yeah, I forgot about the time."

"Can we walk with you?"

"That would be nice thank you."

They got up from the grass and threw their rubbish away, then they walked slowly to a flat and Steven rang the bell. Few minutes later the door opened and out came John Paul McQueen.

"There's the little guy" said John Paul so happy to see Lucas

"Do you know Brendan and his daughter Leah?" asked Steven

"We don't get along" said John Paul

"I see, well I best be going now ta" said Steven before kissing his son on the forehead before he left for work.

John Paul closed the door behind him and Lucas and Steven and Brendan walked away.

"Really Steven a McQueen?" asked Brendan

"McQueen's aren't that bad and besides he's really good with Lucas"

"Ok Steven"

"Who babysits Leah?" asked Steven curiously.

"Cheryl's best friend Lindsay"

"Oh she's the best"

"I'm curious about something" said Brendan when they made their way to the deli.

"What about?"

"Well I told Cheryl you were back in town, I was wondering why you told her that Leah died?"

"Oh that, well I was ashamed about the adoption I didn't want her to think of me as a bad person."

"She doesn't think that of you, she's very proud of you and what you have accomplished"

"You talk about me?" asked Steven shocked

"Um yeah I do. Just that I treated the father of my daughter really bad the first time I talked to him and that I've met him and he has accomplished a lot."

"Oh" said Steven blushing

"Well I better get to work" said Steven as he was about to turn around and inside the deli.

"Wait" said Brendan and Steven turned to face him.

"What?" asked a curious Steven

"I know that you're out of my league but would you go to dinner with me tonight?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all like this long chapter, I didn't know where to end it so I hope you like what I did with it.**

Steven was stunned did Brendan really ask him on a date and what was that about out of his league I know he has had some problems but so does even one else more importantly himself as well and he was the older one more educated he was the one who had been raising his daughter for some time now, wasn't sure how long.

Brendan waited for his reply he could sense the wheels turning in his head thinking about what he had asked of him. He too was stunned he didn't know that he would be asking him for dinner, it just slipped out. Did he want to take it back say forget it that he already knows the answer would be no of course not, that I'm too old and you're too young, what was I thinking?

"No" said Steven which brought Brendan back to focus.

Brendan just walked away with Leah

"Hey wait a second" said Steven running after Brendan

Brendan turned around.

"What else is there to say you rejected having dinner with me" said Brendan rudely

"I didn't say no to that, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say" said Steven

"And what exactly were you going to say?" asked Brendan curiously

"If you had let me finish, I was going to say no I'm not out of your league and if anything you're out of mine"

"Why would you think that?" questioned a stunned Brendan

"Well you are well educated, and have more life experiences than I do and you're the one who's been raising Leah."

"Hey stop selling yourself short, you are smart young man you're raising a great kid and you have many attributes that I find endearing. I'll only ask you one more time and then I'll let you get on with work. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes Brendan I'd like that, I'd like that a lot"

"Good"

"Good"

Brendan and Leah strolled away and Steven walked in the deli.

Once inside the deli Steven closed the door and leaned against it and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

Doug walked into the main part of the deli and saw Steven lean against the door.

"Is everything alright?" asked a concerned Doug

"Everything is great"

"Had a good day did ya?"

"Even better night" said Steven

"What you talking about?" asked a confused Doug

"Brendan asked me out to dinner for tonight and I accepted"

"I knew it, you like him" said Doug jealous

Steven just nodded his head and went to the counter to help make sandwiches and salads.

Brendan walked into his and his daughter's house and cleaned up his daughter at this point it was 2:30 in the afternoon. He called Lindsay and asked if she would come over for a few hours later for he had a dinner date the first in many years and hopefully many dinner dates to come. She didn't question who he was having dinner with which was a very wise choice thought Brendan.

Brendan put Leah down in her play pen to play with her toys which consisted of colored blocks with number and letters on them and her Barbie dolls. Brendan enjoyed watching Leah comb her dolls hair and she would smile.

"Daddy" said Leah reaching out to Brendan with one of her dolls.

"Want me to play?"

"Play doll"

"Ok I'm coming" said Brendan crawling on the floor by his daughter's side.

Leah gave the doll to Brendan.

"Thank you" said Brendan holding on to the Barbie doll with a black leather motorcycle outfit on and long black hair.

Brendan made the doll walk around on the floor and Leah watched and laughed.

"Mine" screamed Leah

"Ok, I'll give it back" said Brendan as he gave it back to her.

"The right words Leah is please can I have it back" said Brendan with a laugh as he got up from the floor.

Brendan looked at the time two hours had passed by.

Brendan ran in his room for something to wear he picked a pair of medium shade of denim jeans and a navy sweater and a pair of boxers then he grabbed a towel and went in the bathroom for a quick shower.

He dried off and got dressed h shaved his growing beard and put aftershave on.

He called Steven up but had to leave a voicemail so he text him of the plans he had in mind.

Steven got off work at 6 he noticed that Brendan had left a voicemail and text messages a half an hour before. He was to meet him at Chez Chez at 6:30.

Steven decided to call him rather than to text him.

"Hi, it's Steven" said Steven when Brendan picked up.

"Surprised that you called"

"Yeah well it's easier this way; I'm on my way just got out of work."

"I'm there already but no need to rush."

"Thanks"

"See you soon"

They hang up.

Steven got to the club and Brendan noticed that he was still in his work uniform.

"Sorry no time to change" said Steven

"No worries, I kinda like it on you, brings out your eyes"

"Thanks" said Steven blushing.

"Would you like to see Cheryl?" asked Brendan

"She's here?" asked an excited Steven

"In the office"

Steven walked over to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Cheryl

"Did you forget some-" Cheryl was shocked when she turned around in her chair and saw Steven there by the door.

"STE!" screamed Cheryl excitedly as she jumped out of the chair.

Cheryl ran to Steven and hugged him tightly.

"Cheryl I can't breathe"

Cheryl let go of Steven and hit him lightly on his shoulder.

"What was that for?" asked Steven in a teasing mannered way.

"You, you lied to me Steven how could you."

"I'm sorry Cheryl I just didn't want you looking down at me for what I had to do and you, you never told me you had a handsome brother."

"Well you never asked and more importantly you think he's handsome." said Cheryl with a smile.

Steven just smiled

"It's so good to see you, when did you get back into town?" asked Cheryl

"It's great to see you too Cheryl, I came back 6 months ago."

"So you have a son now" said Cheryl not in a questionable way

"He's my everything"

"That's great to hear, well I heard you're going out with my brother I won't keep him waiting."

"I'll be back; come over sometime you can meet Lucas and Doug. Oh here's my business card" said Steven handing Cheryl a blue and white care.

"Stop by sometime"

"Will do thanks" said Cheryl

Steven walked back to Brendan.

"Sorry, she wouldn't let me go."

"Seems like you have that effect on everyone"

Steven blushed.

"Ready?" asked Brendan

"Ready"

They left the club and Brendan showed Steven the vacant store up for rent.

"This would be so much easier" said Steven excited.

"I can see you have made it big, long lines great service. Why not open a second location."

"Don't have the money or the time."

"Who knows maybe one day you'll have an extra business partner."

Steven just nodded his head.

"So where are we going?" asked Steven curiously

"I was thinking about taking you to that new place that opened up; La Bonham, I think it's called" said Brendan

"That's too expensive" said Steven in shock.

"I never have the time dine and wine" said Brendan

"I know that feeling"

"Shall we?" asked Brendan

"Yes we shall"

Brendan and Steven walked to Brendan's car and Brendan opened the door for

Steven. Steven sat down and thanked Brendan for opening the door for him. The

Brendan closed the door and went around to the driver's side he went in and closed the door he started up the car and drove off.

Once at the restaurant they looked around the decorations it was dark wood lit candles on each table hanging light fixtures all around pictures on the walls of the Eiffel Tower and fancy bottles of wine. When they walked over to reservations they said that there was no wait and could be seated right away.

"This is so great" said Steven excited

"Sure is. You can order whatever you want" said Brendan

"Thanks"

A few minutes later a waiter came over to their table asking them what they would like to drink. Brendan asked for their finest bottle of wine of any kind.

The waiter tipped his head and walked away.

The waiter came back with a beautiful bottle of red wine the waiter poured them glasses and left the bottle in the middle of the table and asked what each of the customers wanted to order as a meal. Steven ordered the tilapia with a cream butter sauce and roasted potatoes and Brendan went for the heavy duty porterhouse steak with the works.

"How can you eat like that and stay so fit?"

"High metabolism"

Steven just nodded his head.

The waiter left and Brendan and Steven made a toast with their drinks. Brendan said he would like to toast for good health family and friends. Steven just smiled and thought it couldn't have been any better. They both took small sips of their wine and loved the sweetness of it.

While waiting for their meals Steven asked questions about Brendan's sons that he wasn't allowed to visit or to call. Brendan had told Steven that they were now 10 and 12 years old told him that their names were Paddy and Declan and that he hasn't seen or spoken to them in 4 years. Brendan had said 4 long years and even though he had Leah he never stopped thinking about his boys.

In turn Brendan asked Steven about the way his family would treat him and how come he was so strong. Steven said that he was weak when it came to Terry and his mom Pauline but that he was strong but in the wrong way, he would bully Amy his first and only girlfriend. Steven told Brendan all the cruel things he did but then when Leah came to be he changed and when Lucas came to be he was even more a changed and responsible person.

Finally their food came and they just enjoyed the food with minimal conversation. Later on when it was time for dessert Brendan ordered the chocolate pastry puffs and Steven ordered the apple tart. When their desserts came they each tried a little of the others dessert.

After the dinner Brendan didn't want to end the date just yet he asked Steven to come to his place for a night cap and he accepted.

At Brendan's house once Lindsay and Steven saw each other they hugged then they sat down on the couch facing each other.

"Steven when did you get back into town?" asked a happy Lindsay

"About 6 months ago."

"What have you been up to?" asked Lindsay

"Well lots actually"

"First off, Leah is his biological daughter" said Brendan

"Are you serious?"

Steven nodded his head.

"That's how you met?" asked Lindsay

Steven nodded his head.

"I have a son as well named Lucas; he will be 1 in two weeks"

"That's so great" said Lindsay

"I run me own deli with my ex Doug and yes I'm gay now"

Lindsay didn't say anything.

Steven took his wallet out of his pants pocket took out a business card and handed to Lindsay.

"Hope you can visit us"

"Sure honey, well it's getting late I must be on my way" said Lindsay as she was getting up from the couch.

"It was great to see you Lindsay" said Steven as he too stood up.

Lindsay and Steven hug and Lindsay walked out of Brendan's flat.

Few minutes later they heard Leah cry in the monitor.

"She's not a happy camper" said Steven

"She's been like this for a few days now"

"That's weird"

"Come with me while I check on her"

"Sure"

Steven and Brendan walk into Leah's bedroom and put the main light on.

They looked in the crib.

"What's the matter?" asked Brendan

"Up daddy" said Leah tired and depressed

"You can do it" said Brendan to Steven

"Are you sure?" asked Steven in shock

"I'm positive she is yours after all"

Steven picked up Leah and Brendan couldn't help but stare at the two together.

He noticed that once Steven picked her up she stopped crying.

"You are so good with her" said Brendan

"Thanks"

After a while Leah fell asleep in Stevens arms and he placed her back in her crib.

"You're so beautiful" said Brendan out loud to Steven

Steven turned around to face Brendan

"What did you say?" asked a shocked Steven

Brendan moved closer to Steven by the crib and touched one of Steven's cheeks.

"I said your beautiful"


	9. Chapter 9

Didn't know what to do with this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it.

STEVEN'S POV

The way Brendan is looking at me makes me feel like goo. The way he says I'm beautiful god I want him, I want him so badly right now. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he is still looking in my eyes.

"Kiss me Brendan I know you want to" I say as I move in closer to him.

BRENDAN'S POV

God, the way he's looking at me is making me so hard. He can probably tell with his body so close to mine he smells so good I think I'll cum just by smelling him.

The way he's begging for a kiss makes his eyes dilated.

I slowly move with him to the door, even though I want to grab him so hard and throw him against the nearest wall, I don't want to take him in our daughters room. I want to take my time with this amazing and wonderful man, but shit I don't have any protection.

He lets go of my neck with one hand to turn the knob of the door and wraps it around me again as we walk out of the room. I slowly close the door behind me and he pushes me against it.

He looks up at me and kisses me his lips are the softest I have ever felt. He runs his finger in the back of my hair and feels so good. I kiss him back and I can feel his erection against mine.

I stop the kiss and look at him.

"We can't do this, I'm sorry, don't have any protection."

He pouts and I feel so bad.

He unzips my pants and I tell him to stop. Why? he wonders. I tell him that I want to wait and do this right, I want him to touch me I really do but I don't want just a quick hand job. I'm not that kind of person. He's special and I can wait. I ask him if he can wait just a little longer, he nods his head and kisses me lightly no tongue this time and backs away from me.

"I better be going anyway its late."

I nod my head and walk him to the door.

Steven walked out the door and turned around to look at Brendan and he kissed him lightly on the lips and walked home.

When Steven walked into his flat Doug was holding Lucas on his lap on the couch.

"How was it?" asked a curious Doug.

"Aaaamazing!" said Steven with a heavy sigh

Doug just nodded his head.

"Why is Lucas up?" asked Steven

"He wouldn't go to bed until daddy came home."

"Ah you missed daddy, Lucas?" asked Steven cutely as he walked over the couch with wide open arms.

"Daddy" said an excited Lucas as Steven picked him up.

Steven kissed Lucas on the forehead and carried him to his room. In his room

Lucas had blue and green wall paper with white curtains and a white crib. His blanket was blue and it had a truck on it. Around the room he had lots of trucks all shapes and sizes and some stuffed dogs. In his crib was a stuffed dog almost as big as he was. It made Steven laugh looking at the two together in the crib once he put him down.

The next day Brendan had a break in the afternoon so he looked at the vacant store next door and talked to the landlord about the cost of it.

The owner Simon Walker sat down with him and disgust the payment plan. Brendan seemed very happy with everything and signed up forms. Brendan gave Walker as he liked to be called a check for the full amount he was asking for they shook hands and Brendan left the store.

Brendan still had some time to kill so he walked the 2 miles to the Hiya deli for his special drink and person.

Steven was stunned to see Brendan at the deli more so when Brendan kissed him lightly on the lips in front of customers and Doug. After the kiss Steven looked at Doug not too happy but Steven didn't care he was finally happy for once in a very long time.

"I'm happy you came in" said Steven happily

"I can tell one person who isn't"

"Forget about him"

"Can you get some time to have lunch with me?"

"Don't think I can I'm sorry."

"No bother, really just came to get my drink" said Brendan

"If you want come by to my flat later and I'll cook us something."

"What about that one" said Brendan turning his head to face Doug who looked as if he had steam coming out of his ears.

"He has late plans"

"Well I promise that you and I will have very late plans" whispered Brendan

"Is that a promise?" asked Steven blushing

"Oh yeah definitely"

Steven handed Brendan his drink and Brendan paid for it. Once Brendan was done with the drink he kissed Steven good bye and told him he had to get back to work.

When Brendan left Doug walked over to Steven.

"What the hell was that?" asked Doug not too happy

"You see this is why we broke up, don't even know why your still in my flat"

"Oh is that it you're kicking me out after everything we've been through together?"

"Well I should have kicked you out a long time ago."

Doug took his apron off and left the deli.

A few hours later Brendan walked in the deli and he saw how tired Steven was.

"What's wrong?" asked Brendan

"Doug and I had a fight and he left right after you left."

"I'm sorry" said Brendan

"Not your fault."

"Are you up to dinner still?" asked a concerned Brendan

Steven just nodded.

"I'll help you cleanup"

"Thanks that would be great"

An hour later they finished cleaned up and Steven was locking up.

Steven and Brendan left the deli and walked to Stevens car and Steven drove them

to his place.

Once they walked inside they took their coats off and placed them on the couch.

"Where's Lucas?" asked Brendan with concern

"Staying over John Paul's house for the night."

Brendan just nodded his head.

Steven didn't questioned Brendan about why him and John Paul never got on well with the other.

"So chef what's for dinner?" asked Brendan playfully

"Just have to be patient and find out"

Steven walked into the kitchen and looked for something to make he decided on roasted stuffed green bell peppers stuffed with ground meat cheese and fresh herbs and a medley of vegetables. He sautéed everything once he chopped up the vegetables and fresh thyme, rosemary and basil, he sautéed everything except for the peppers and the meat.

Brendan came into the kitchen and walked behind Steven. He wrapped his arms around Stevens hips and put his head on his shoulder and sniffed.

"You smell so good" said Brendan seductively

Steven laughed.

"It's not me it's the food"

"No, it's you. You always smell so damn good"

"Why thank you" said Steven blushing

Brendan kissed Stevens neck and Steven laughed.

"How am I supposed to cook when you're always distracting me?"

"Well how about this as a distracting, I want you Steven I want you more than I want to eat."

Brendan shut off the oven and turned Steven around for him to face him and kissed him hard against the lips.

"I want to be with you Steven right now. Do you want to be with me?" said Brendan touching Steven's cheek as he stopped kissing him.

"I've been waiting for you" Steven wanted to say more but saw the passion in Brendan's eyes and the words got caught in his throat. Steven took Brendan by the hand and led him out of the kitchen. They walked slowly into Steven's bedroom now both of them feeling nervous about what will happen. Feeling scared like it won't be good since it had been a long time for the both of them.

Once they finally made their way into the room, Steven closed and knocked the door. He was shaking in Brendan's arms.

"We don't have to do this tonight I want to but we could just lie down together and hold each other" said Brendan soothingly

Steven put a finger on Brendan's lips to shush him up.

"It's not that, I'm not that experienced with this, Doug was my first and only."

"It may shock you but neither am I and I was also with just one other. We can experience this together. We can explore what feels good."

"What do you like Brendan? What makes you feel good?" said Steven now calm and seductively as he pressed his body against Brendan's

"This feels good, real good" said Brendan laughing mannered way

"Yeah what else?" asked Steven

"Kissing, I love kissing you, I love touching you and I love it when you kiss and touch me"

"Like this?" asked Steven before putting his hand underneath Brendan's shirt and felt how manly he was and kissed him when Brendan escaped a moan. They deepened the kiss with lots of tongue wrestling. Brendan cupped the sides of Stevens face with his hand to help keep him in place.

Steven's hands moved out from under the shirt and Brendan moaned into the kiss from loss of contact but then he felt Steven's hand squeeze his arse. Brendan felt Stevens's erection and rubbed his against it.

"God you're so hot" said Steven after stopping the kiss.

Steven put his hands down Brendan's pants and felt the tight cheeks of Brendan's arse.

Brendan didn't say anything he yanked Steven's shirt off of him and saw each muscle in his beautiful formed chest.

"Now what makes you feel good?" asked Brendan breathlessly

"You make me feel good all of you"

Brendan kissed and bit and licked Stevens neck while moving Steven slowly to the bed. The lights were off but there was a slight glow of the moon to silhouette the room. It was hard to walk with Steven rubbing a finger up and down Brendan's arse crack.

"Like that don't you?" asked Brendan

"Oh yeah, can't help looking at it in your tight jeans."

"I know that feeling, couldn't stop looking at yours the day we met."

"Is that so?" asked Steven teasingly

Brendan just nodded.

"I knew you were checking me out" said Steven teasingly once more

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah it got me hard"

"I can tell your hard right now" said Brendan before Steven fell on the bed and Brendan on top of Steven.

"What are you going to do about that big boy" said Steven while cupping taking

his hand out of Brendan's pants and cupping his crotch.

Brendan kissed Steven hard to shut him up and unzipped Stevens's pants and then he unzipped his own pants and pulled his down off and then Stevens off then he took out a condom and lube from his long sleeve shirt he had on and placed it beside him on the bed and stopped kissing Steven to take his shirt off and now both were naked and sweating and rubbing their crotches together.

"Brendan keep doing that I won't be able to last for long" moaned Steven in ecstasy.

"Turn over" said Brendan

Steven did as told with no questions needed to be asked.

Brendan licked Steven starting from his neck then he licked down his spin slowly. Steven laughed and moaned at the same time. Brendan didn't stop what he was doing he kept licking until he was rimming his arse. Stevens moans of passion caught in his throat.

"Feels so good Brendan"

Brendan kept licking his arse. Suddenly he stopped and asked Steven to turn around again on his back and he did. By the time he was looking at Brendan, Brendan already had a condom on his shaft and was now lubing himself up.

"Kiss me while going inside of me"

Brendan just nodded his head.

Brendan did as was asked of him and eased inside Stevens's tight channel and moved slowly.

Steven moaned while sucking on Brendan's tongue.

Beads of sweat were pouring off each other as they were rocking the bed.

Brendan stopped kissed Steven and kissed down his chest sucking on one nipple at

a time.

"I'm gonna cum" screamed Steven which was a shock to him since neither one was touching his shaft.

"Hold it a little Steven" moaned Brendan

"I'll try"

Two minutes later they came in unison. Brendan pulled out of Steven took the condom off and made a knot in it and threw it somewhere.

"That was amazing" said Steven

"Sure was" said Brendan

Brendan got off of Steven and laid down next to him and cuddle next to him all sweaty and covered in spunk they fell asleep in each other's arms forgetting about the food.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter guys, I hope you love it as much as much as I loved writing it.

2 weeks came and went since that evening at Stevens house when they slept in each other's arms and when they woke up Steven and Brendan showered together and this time Brendan gave Steven a hand job he had told him not to cum that he wanted to taste him so had gone down on his knees and gave him a mind blowing blow job after that they dried each other off then they got dressed and went into the kitchen and both worked on the very late dinner together. After that time they spent almost every minute together and spending more time together.

Doug still didn't like Brendan and had moved out. He stopped working at the deli a few days after their fight and moved back to America to be with his family. Steven felt really bad since he missed Doug like crazy, he was the only one at the beginning that believed that he could be anything that he wanted to that he dreamed it, it could come true. Steven had dreamed so many things with and without Doug, he had dreamed that he would get the chance to see his daughter again, he had dreamed about being the best father he could be for Lucas, he dreamed about having an amazing career, and he dreamed about finding his soul mate, all of it had come true, he believed deep down no matter the age or the profile of being in one's league or not that Brendan Brady was indeed his soul mate and he didn't care of what people thought of it even if it cost him his friendship and partnership with Doug.

Steven and Brendan did their fun family dates on Sundays and both Brendan and

Steven could tell that Leah and Lucas were getting to behave more like brother and sister, even though a year a part in age they both seemed to help one another and when Brendan and Steven had seen the change in them they couldn't help but smile.

Lucas' birthday was in a few days and Brendan had a huge surprise for both Steven and the birthday boy, Brendan so was excited to show Steven and nervous at the same time he didn't want to scare him off when things in his life were better than ever. No secrecy no lies no pain or sorrow, just happiness a lot of it. He never thought his life would be so turned around in just 4 or 5 weeks he was so excited that he couldn't even remember how long he knew Steven for all he knew they had known each other a life time. He was so crazy about Steven and he hoped that Steven felt the same for him. He just worried that he would do something stupid to hurt him, for him to lose his faith in him, to be scared of him, and run away instead of running towards him with open arms.

It was the day of Lucas' birthday and Steven had a huge birthday party that night with new and old friends, which even included John Paul. Steven originally to have the party at chez chez but Brendan had informed him that he had a surprise for him there and it was off limits until he showed him. Steven was very shocked and curious. Steven had found a cute little children's gym with blow up castles and ball houses and clowns and face painting. Steven ordered pizza and soda and bought a huge ice cream cake in the shape of a sports car.

Steven couldn't believe that his son was 1 years old and that he could celebrate the occasion with the father of his daughter which he was falling so madly in love with and he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than a family with him, his children, and maybe more. When the kids had their cake Steven and

Brendan laughed seeing their faces covered in chocolate ice cream and frosting.

"This was such a great idea" said Brendan

"Sure was, they are so happy" Steven

Brendan held Steven in his arms.

"You make me so happy" said Brendan before kissing Steven own the cheek.

Steven smiled.

Brendan felt a tap on his shoulder and let go of Steven and turned around and it was John Paul. John Paul held his hand out for a hand shake. Brendan looked stunned but shook his hand and John Paul walked away.

"What was that?" asked Steven

"No idea"

"Will you ever tell me what's between you two?"

"Something bad happened between us, I'm too ashamed to tell you just yet but I guess that was an apology of some sort"

"Ok"

Later that night Brendan had told Steven he had some business to take care of at chez chez for his surprise and that when it was set up he would get one of his friends to pick him up and that he would show him his surprise. Steven nodded his head with one of his smiles that made Brendan weak in the knees. They kissed softly on the lips and Brendan walked out of Steven's house and drove to chez chez.

30 minutes later Brendan was in the employee only office pacing backing and forth and that's when Cheryl walked in.

"Brendan he loves you, show him how much you love him."

"I'm scared that he doesn't, that he might think it's too soon for all this"

Cheryl walked up to him and rubbed his back and gave him a tight hug.

"It's time" said Cheryl has she stopped hugging her brother.

Brendan nodded his head.

Brendan called his now good friend Simon Walker to pick Steven up with special instructions then he called Steven and told him to get Lucas and himself ready.

Back at Stevens and Lucas' house Steven heard a car horn and walked out of the house with Lucas and a car seat for Lucas and once everyone was sitting safely Simon gave Steven an envelope and Steven took it and opened it inside was a black blindfold and a note from Brendan telling him to put it on. Steven shook his head and laughed.

"Bosses rules" said Simon

Steven did as was asked of him and Simon drove off.

Once at chez chez Brendan helped Steven out of the car and he handed Lucas to

Cheryl. Brendan took Stevens hand and walked with him so Steven was facing the once vacant store then Brendan stood beside Cheryl.

"Steven time to take the blindfold off" said Brendan voice shaking.

Steven did as was told and stood facing the store which read 'Hay and Brady family deli' with wide eyes then suddenly tears were pouring down his face.

"I knew it you hate it" said Brendan

"No... No I... I love it, but... but I don't understand" said Steven through his sobs.

Brendan walked over to Steven and held his hands in his.

"It means I love you and I want us to be a real family. What do you think about?"

Steven chocked a bit fighting back more tears.

"I think I love you too"


End file.
